


Love and war

by GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver/pseuds/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unaffected, indifferent, gaze conveniently averted by the grieve – that is what they taught her; those were her orders. However, Melody was struggling to block all the other emotions and thoughts bleating through.<br/>You do understand that they will be dead in a few minutes, if you do not move? You heartless, soulless cow, get up! She screamed at herself, though it was to no avail, because she did not even move a centimeter.<br/>Her parents were in imminent danger. The people who cared for her even when she was difficult, stubborn and unlovable. Her brain and heart were howling help them! Yet, she still sat there calmly, not attempting to move.<br/>Run, run, run, run! Said another voice in her head. However, she found herself too compelled watching the Doctor try and heave himself up to get into the TARDIS. What the hell was wrong with you? When you are at war, you follow orders, then flee so you don’t have to see the casualties or collateral damage. </p><p>Melody Pond was perplexed. In her head were so many voices, hissing and whizzing around. So many conflicting thoughts colliding against each other and she had no idea what it was she should do. She was being torn apart from the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurisutori618](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/gifts).



  
**War**

  
Her childhood was non existent. She was not lavished with toys or attention. The concept of friends was a mere myth and so was happiness and love. She was told to hold her head up high so that she'd never see any of the suffering and injustice that occurred below her plane of sight. She was conditioned to use everyone as a tactical advantage – to remain indifferent and unattached.  
  
Her enemy was a man. _One man? That was all? All she'd need was a gun and half day!_ The concept of a whole organization being at war with one man was completely ridiculous and hilarious. What could one man do?  
They'd assured her that this man wasn't just ordinary. He was a trickster. You'd be convinced he was dead, the next minute, he'd have a new body. He feigned innocence – pried people out with the promises of adventure and adrenaline pumping through their body. Then, he'd snatch that from underneath them and fashion them into a warrior – his warrior. He'd make people carry the guns and do all the shooting. They're hands would be smeared in blood and forever carrying its metallic stench. Whilst he'd be hiding away in his base. Oh no. He was not an ordinary man – he was equivalent to an army.

  
And he was too powerful.

  
He deserved to die!

  
  
**Love**

  
  
One day, Melody Pond ran away.

  
She'd had enough. Her muscles were aching from all the training and she wanted to find her parents.

  
She just could not bear to be a monster just like the Doctor they were telling her about.

  
She left, hoping to find her parents. She had convinced herself that she was being disillusioned and silly, searching for people she couldn't really remember. They could be absolutely anywhere after all. In fact, they could be dead for all she knew. She tried to convince herself that her search was futile and fruitless, but still, hung on to the frail strings of hope.

  
She thought that it would have taken months and years to find her parents. However, within a day, she was in Leadworth, though she had a little help. He said his name was Jack and that he was sent to help her and before she could protest and question him with skepticism - she could not trust, a side effect of her training – she had disappeared and reappeared somewhere else and Jack was gone.

  
Initially, she was perplexed and a little bit scared. What had just happened? Why was she standing in front of someone's front door? Then a girl with long fiery hair emerged from the house. She had a determined, stubborn and confident feel about her.

  
"Hello?" She asked, her voice thick and Scottish. "Who are you?" She asked rather bluntly.

  
"I am Amelia Pond," She responded before Melody could reply. "And I am going to get ice cream. My mum and aunt Sharon won't let me but I found a pound on the street a week ago and I didn’t tell them."

  
The girl – her mother – walked towards her and frowned a little. "Sorry, but who are you? Not sure if I have asked that already,"

  
"Oh..." She had no idea what to say. She had always envisaged being reunited with her mother as an adult. Running into her arms and being cradled and cuddled, letting time drift by. "I am Mels..."

  
"Mels... like short for Melody? Cool. Let's go get ice cream,"

  
And with that, Melody felt at home.

  
  
**War**  
  
That was just a fundamental fact of life – she'd always just be a pawn in someone else's game. She wasn't an officer, calling the shots. She was a soldier – always a soldier, fighting a war because they said it was her purpose and she didn't ask questions, because from experience she knew that they yielded devastating answers.

  
  
**Love**  
  
Growing up as wild, crazy, difficult Mel Zuckers had pretty much been her childhood. To others, it seemed as if she was on a war and the opposition was the rest of the world, especially annoying teachers who pestered her way too much about unimportant things.  
Maybe she might have been. She was programmed to cause death and destruction anyway. However, causing the trouble was not what she enjoyed the most – it was the consequences. Rory would be exasperated and he'd tell her as nicely as possible that she needed to be more civil, more legal and responsible. Amy would cross her arms. Her notorious Scottish temper would get the better of her and she'd shout at Mels and refused to give her an easy time like Rory would. Them telling her off actually made her happy. They were upset and annoyed at her reckless behavior because they cared; because they loved. No one had ever loved her before – though she couldn't really grieve something she never had. Now, it was the most precious thing she had.

  
  
**War**

  
  
She'd always wanted to meet the Doctor in person. She was curious and intrigued by the man who had everyone attention. 

  
The man who they wanted her to kill.

  
Who she had studied intensively in her childhood.

  
The oncoming storm – leaving destruction trailing behind him _(just like her)_.

  
The man who Amy adored.

  
The funny, ridiculous and raggedy man who starred in Amy's stories.

  
The man who Rory envied slightly and secretly for falling out of the sky and charming Amy before he got a chance.

  
She wanted to meet her opponent and see just what she was up against.  
  
Now, they were in Berlin, dancing around each other. He certainly was impressive – she understood why she was trained so intensively to try and kill him. It was almost a shame that it had to end this way – his death. She had never met anyone who could match her intellectually; someone who could keep up with her even though she was running at colossal speed.

  
  
**Love**  
  
She was half baked. If she were a cake, then the exterior would be a golden colour. However, he'd stick his knife in and the insides would be doughy and gooey. It wasn't quite right. Needed more time. That was the way he looked at Melody Pond. It made his hearts ache just looking at her because never had he missed River Song so much. 

  
  
**War**  
  
Unaffected, indifferent, gaze conveniently averted by the grieve – that is what they taught her; those were her orders. However, Melody was struggling to block all the other emotions and thoughts bleating through.

  
_You do understand that they will be dead in a few minutes, if you do not move? You heartless, soulless cow, get up!_ She screamed at herself, though it was to no avail, because she did not even move a centimeter.

  
Her parents were in imminent danger. The people who cared for her even when she was difficult, stubborn and unlovable. Her brain and heart were howling help them! Yet, she still sat there calmly, not attempting to move.

  
_Run, run, run, run!_ Said another voice in her head. However, she found herself too compelled watching the Doctor try and heave himself up to get into the TARDIS. What the hell was wrong with you? When you are at war, you follow orders, then flee so you don’t have to see the casualties or collateral damage. Those were the laws she lived on – until now, it seemed.

  
Melody Pond was perplexed. In her head were so many voices, hissing and whizzing around. So many conflicting thoughts colliding against each other and she had no idea what it was she should do. She was being torn apart from the inside.  
  
  
"Just help me!" He said, with a hint of frustration, though he was dying and so were his friends, so she let him off for that.

  
"Why should I?" Melody asked defiantly. Everything was blurred now. She had no idea who was right and who was wrong. Whether her was a foe or whether he was a friend. She had no idea why she was doing what she was and what to do and she needed... needed something.

  
He sighed, but it came out as nearly a hiss. He breathed in heavily before attempting to talk. His voice was gruff but Melody did not notice because his words were sweet. "Because you are Melody Pond and you are scared. But you are also brave and strong and they are your parents who have always loved you, even when you thought you were unlovable. And you can fight this. All you're life, you've been fighting for the wrong reasons and today please " - he winces with agony - "please fight for the right reason. For them."

  
Suddenly, her thoughts were no longer haphazard and conflicted. All of a sudden, remorse was flooding her body, as if it were a waterfall. What had she done? She needed to fix things!

  
  
**Love**  
  
"Tell her that no one can save me. That she is special and that I love her. " He whispered into Melody's ear.

  
  
**War**  
  
She left this time. She did the running. They had had a really bad argument. He dared accuse her of trying to kill her parents and she tried to hide the damage and told him that his pain would subside after a while. He growled and insisted that he did not want to marry her – she was just so stubborn and stupid that he had to give her what she wanted. She heaved in air to try and steady her breathing. Willed herself not to cry and crumble in front of him. However, he had delivered a fatal blow and she could feel the life slip out of her. She'd forced a smile on and tried to downplay the wound. He had apologize after an hour – insisted that he had lied, rule one. Everything was fixed. They were on the same side again. Only, thoughts started to whizz through her head. _Would he have told her that he was dressed in a Teselecta if she didn't bargain the whole world? Would he have married her if time was not disintegrating? Did he tell her to tell River Song that he loved her, in hope that Melody, young, naive and stupid, would want to sacrifice all her lives for him? Did he even love her? He had said so, but rule one..._

  
What if, he was just like them? Something to be toyed and manipulated? What if he saw her only as a pawn in a game like they had?

  
  
**Love**  
  
"Of course I love you, you daft woman and don't ever doubt that again!" He had said in a gruff voice, after a moments of silence.  
"Doctor -" River had said, diverting her attention away from the singing towers.  
"Shut up. I know what you are going to say and shut up, because you are wrong and I love you." He reassured her firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to Kurisutor618 because you inspired this work with Head vs Heart and the reply to my comment 'The thoughts of all the doctors morals like about soldiers, always made me think back to River , as she was under almost Silence miltary command.' So all day, I have been thinking about war (regarding River and the Doctor) and this is the result. 
> 
> Hope you like it. :) I was going to put the title as "all's fair in love and war" but I don't really know what that means and I searched up in google and was like, huh? And then I thought, but all is unfair in love and war actually. So I just stuck with love and war. 
> 
> Also, I'm accepting prompts because I have finished my exams so it is officially summer and I have not got a job yet, so I have lots of time on my hands.


End file.
